Strobe Light
by Starlite1997
Summary: These... people? I've heard them before, inside my head. Their disputes break me and their get-togethers compose me. I can't help but question their motives. Not only but I have one other question. And I've been highly pressured to answer. *Two-Shot*


_**Star: I was listening to Strobe Light  
Lite: And I was freaked out by this english dub of Eh? Aa, sou… Miku-tan  
Star: Also, to those who know that Rhythm in Japanese is Rizumu, we couldn't copy the whole word, same said for Music which is Miyuujikku**_

**Art Disclaimer (aka apology): It says "Strobe Light" in the marker type whatever, and the door sign says "Meaning"**

**Disclaimer: Star and Lite don't own Inazuma Eleven, but they do own their OCs Dennou Ne, Genjitsu Ku, Bito Rizamu, and Kiryuu Miyuziku**

**Tenma's POV**

"Tenma-kun, wake up!" Aki-nee is telling me to wake up for school like I do every day. All I want is one break. I had another one of those occasionally dreams with those people in it. One time there was only two of them. They looked identical, like brother and sister, but for some reason they were fighting. I can't think of any reason siblings should fight. It's better than being an only child. I wish those two had learned to get along before Aki-nee waked me up that day. But last thing I heard was very cold and heartless.

_"Well, little sister, I see you've failed again. When will you succumb to fate?"_

I crawled over to the bottom drawer and pulled out a uniform. "I'm getting dressed! Be down in a minute!" Tonight's dream was better. I saw the boy, the one with the sister, laughing with a boy and this girl near some lake. I wonder if that other girl had friends like him. It must be sad being lonely. I never really had the chance to experience feeling like that. I've always been with someone, even if it's just Aki-nee or Sasuke.

I finished buttoning the top and ran down stairs. "It's really late, eat as you walk" Aki-nee handed me a piece of bread and stood near the door as she waved goodbye.

"Bye!"

The sky is pretty cloudy today, that's strange. Just yesterday we were having a heat-wave. Maybe it'll be back to normal tomorrow, after all, things around here don't really change a lot. It was always a nice town, but I guess everything gets a bit moody. Nothing is really perfect; it's just that we all try to at one point.

My slightly rushed step is filled with tons of pep. Raimon is just a bit farther; I can't wait to start off another wonderful day at school. I have a feeling that despite the weather today's going to be just amazing.

"_Stop lying!"_

A sharp pain attached itself to my head. And from then it came tumbling down

* * *

It's really dark right now, all I can see are erroneous blurs. "Tenma! Tenma!" Is someone calling me? Well, time to wake up once again. In front of me I can see the worried faces of the soccer club. How long have I been out? How long have they been watching me? My gaze drifted over to Kariya, who had been talking the whole time.

I guess none of them had realized I had wakened since their attention was still on Kariya. "He was walking on the street next to mine, next thing 'ya know, he's screaming and lying on the ground!" Kariya was just across from me? It makes me feel bad I didn't talk to him.

"_Stop lying!"_

I think they realized I was awake from the sound of my head hitting the couch.

* * *

Once again I've woken up, the world is even foggier than it was earlier this morning. But this time it's different. I'm alone. All the club members must have gone home. They probably didn't want to wake me up and just informed Aki-nee I'd be arriving home later. I stepped out of the clubroom and into the cold outdoor scene. The sun has set and it's remarkably dark. With my eyes still unadjusted to the dark, it may be even more difficult getting home than before. None the less, I still have to return home.

Down dark lanes and past wretched smelling garbage containers, I make my trip back to Aki-nee's. Even though it's very dark, I can make out the figure of a girl. Her hair was tangerine and her cerulean eyes shined the light from the lamp-post directly towards me. "It's her!" I ran past bicyclists, knocked into strollers and jumped over objects. Nothing can stop me from reaching her. I believe she saw me, based on the fact she began running towards me.

The next few seconds, I believe they were accidental. She hugged me. It's a commonly known piece of logic not to converse with strangers. But that has never crossed my mind just once. Why did I feel cold? The girl I had come to see was transparent, a simple hologram-like figure. "Listen" Her voice was as cold as stone, had something happened to her? "I need you to find something for me" I don't understand this, what is it she wants me to find?

I moved my finger a bit to test out if I could feel her. Still I felt nothing. "What is it?" She seemed anxious. I wonder if she was in danger of some sort of danger.

"There's no time!" The fear in her eyes escalated as she frantically looked in every direction. "They're coming!"

Who's coming? I instantly remembered the boy and his two friends. I'm assuming it's them, but they seem so kind. I just want to know one thing before she leaves once again. "What's your name?" She let out a bloodcurdling scream. I was shaken by it, what had happened? I didn't see anything. This includes her figure as it faded away.

"Ne"

"Where are you? Where?" I can't see her, what happened? I must look like an idiot based on the all the attention I'm gaining. I don't know why, but it feels like I have to do something big. At the time it doesn't cross my mind. A red sports car had just pulled over recently; I was focused on the driver. "So familiar" And then, I blacked-out, for the third time that day, in the arms of a stranger.


End file.
